Her Name Was Kid
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Second half of Slave Named Kid. Now that Kid was adopted by Kanan and loving her life on the Ghost. But what if something happens and she just can't get back home? Can the Ghost team find her and bring her home before her and Ezra's connection dissolves? A bit more serious then the previous fic
1. Undefined

_**Authors Notes: Do NOT read till you've read ' Slave Named Kid' Well here we go everyone a brand new story. Please Read and Review!**_

* * *

 _ **Her Name Was Kid**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Undefined**_

It had been nearly a year since Bell joined the Ghost crew officially. It was mostly a bumpy right with her being a slave and technically homeless, then a few hiccups in their journey. Her being shot, and a few misunderstandings. But now that it was all taken care of and behind them she was now Bell Jarrus, and she had three siblings and a crazy robot uncle who...she noticed was technically mean to everyone else except her. She felt privileged because of that. He would pat her leg when she wanted by or warbled to say excuse me or thanks. Sometimes he would even pat her head if he could reach it. Her Master Ezra thought that wasn't fair. Bell was glad he liked her. She didn't like not being liked by someone that was supposed to be her family. Specially that one time Sabine called her a traitor. She loved her family and she never wanted to leave them.

The young girl was currently busying herself with washing the bathrooms. She wasn't sure how it got so messy after just one week. She sighed as she cleaned the shower out. All that fur...

"Hey there Kid." Zeb walked into the bathroom to see her knee deep in suds.

"Kind of busy right now Zeb what did you need?"

"Got anymore of that red cleaning stuff? Imma clean the floor in our room." He said with a shy laugh. Bell stopped and slowly looked up over her black bangs.

"What did you do?" She asked almost with a bit of ferocity in her voice.

"Uh...nothing just um...spilled juice? Now the floors sticky."

"Why did you have juice out of the kitchen? You know mom hates that. It gets bugs in the Ghost...somehow. I don't see how they get into a air sealed compartment way out in space." Bell said her voice was threatening. "Now go clean it before..."

"Zeb!" To late...

"Hide me!" He climbed into the shower and nearly pushed her out and closed the glass door.

"Bell have you seen Zeb." Hera looked around at the glass window. "Really Zeb...hiding in the shower...you do realize that window is see though right."

"Yeah but if I don't see you, then you can't see me."

Bell just shook her head and walked out of the room to give Hera some yelling room. She was fine with that anyways. She had to get the meat out of the freezer for dinner that night. She walked into the kitchen seeing Kanan and Rex playing that game again. She honestly didn't see why they played it. It was so brutal and barbaric. But then again she didn't like to fight anyways.

"Hey there hun. All done with the bathroom?" Kanan asked his new daughter.

"No moms yelling at Mr Zeb cause he brought juice into his room...then spilled it."

"Ah yeah that'll do it."

"Wheres Master?" She honestly wasn't to sure where he had gone off to. He's been gone since Breakfast.

"I think he went into town for something. He'll be back later on." Rex said looking over the holograms.

"Hey thats not going to be to far for your connection is it?" Kanan asked looking at Bell fidget in her place.

"No...I just...I don't like being to far from him. It starts to feel cold."

* * *

Ezra walked through town looking over the shops. He had a few credits he had saved up for just this occasion. It was almost his and Bells anniversary so he wanted to give her something special. He looked over a ton of things before finally picking something. His eyes roved over the present. It was something she needed for some time now. He knew it wasn't going to be much...and he wasn't to sure she'd even like it, but he knew she'd use it. He sighed and sat down on the rim of a fountain.

"Whose the present for?" An old man asked. He had been sitting on the fountain too.

"My sister." Ezra said simply.

"Ah well I'm sure she'll like it if she loves you. No matter what it is." The man said and jumped up when an old woman walked up and asked if he was ready to go. He smiled at Ezra and winked before taking the womans arm and walking back into the bazaar.

Ezra began to walk back toward the Ghost. Thats when he noticed the storm troopers following him. He walked back into a crowded area, in an attempt to loose them. He went down two different alleyways, then ran up a latter before jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Finally he saw the Ghost, and Bell standing on the ramp. She saw him and waved, he waved back and jumped down running over to her.

"I saw stormtroopers. They saw me I think its time we left." Ezra told Bell who nodded and ran back into the Ghost.

"Dad! Master says he saw some stormtroopers that spotted him."

"Did you loose them?" Kanan asked walking into the wheelhouse.

"I think so but I could be wrong." Ezra said and looked at Hera. "Time to go I think."

"Did you get what you went out to?" Hera asked.

"Yeah...Its not done though I need to get it to Sabine." Ezra said and walked back out of the room.

"Need to get?" Bell asked and looked around to see her Master walk into Sabines bedroom after knocking. He pointed at her then a bag before putting it down and closing the door. "Is he finally going to ask her out?" Bells face broke into a bright smile.

"Uh...not that I know of." Hera looked up at Kanan who shrugged.


	2. Vacation

_**Authors Notes: Sorry about my tardiness on this one everyone. My mom just had surgery and I'm the only one willing to take care of her. Next one might be a little late too. Cheers! Read and Review!**_

* * *

 _ **Her Name Was Kid**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Vacation**_

Vacationing...that was a new word for Bell. She looked around the large grassy area. Loads of flowers and trees were off in the distance, but the ocean was huge and stretched out as far as she could see. She had never seen so much water in one place and apparently the planet was covered in it. Kanan took her hand and walked her to the waters edge as it flowed to and fro.

"And theirs lots of living things in it? How do they breath?" Bell asked curiously. Kanan chuckled and stepped into the surf.

"They have things called gills and they filter the oxygen from the water as they swim."

"Life seems to think of everything." Bell said and looked down to see a few shells.

"Are these alive?" She picked it up and looked at it in her hand.

"Uh...actually some of those are skeletons the others are their homes." Kanan laughed when Bell threw the shell down and looked up at him scared as if she would now contract an illness that was incurable.

"Oh don't worry some animals use those to live in again."

"So they were vacated by choice? As if they needed more room so they go find something bigger like people do?"

"Well...yes." Kanan said picking up another one and showed her the pearly center. "Most planets have oceans like this and shells. Each ones story is the same."

"Cool..." She looked up and showed Ezra the shell that she found. "Look...I tiny home."

"Actually that ones a skeleton." Ezra said with a sideways smirk.

"Ew..." She threw it and whipped her hands on her shirt.

"That one here...is the home." He blew into the end of it and it made a loud noise that scared Bell for a second.

"Wow..." She did it too...it was a little lower then his but it did it and she smiled.

"What was that!" She dropped the shell and pointed to an animal that jumped out of the water and made a huge splash in the bright orange water.

"That was a Pukka." Ezra said. Bell grabbed his hand and tried to go into the water only to be pushed over by the waves. Ezra helped her back up. She hugged herself not realizing just how cold the water was in her curiosity.

" Okay...that was a stupid idea..." She said grabbing her towel. Ezra rubbed the towel on her head to dry her hair faster. He hadn't realized just how long her hair was till now. It wasn't braided and stuck under a hat.

"Hey your hair is pretty long now. Should we cut it?" He asked. Bell shrugged her shoulders and looked up at her Master.

"Whatever you want me to do Master. I know little to none about fashion. Perhaps Ms. Sabine has some books?"

"I think the only books she has are for 'how to make the most beautifully big explosion' or something like it."

"I'm right behind you, you know." Sabine said and then thought about that and shrugged. "But he's right...Well that and a sketch book."

"Sketch book?"

"How to draw. When I first started to get an interest in art I started with basics. You can have it when we get back to the Ghost so you can try some stuff." Sabine patted the young girls head and then ran into the water.

"How did she do that without falling over?"

"Looks like someones extra curious today." Hera smiled as she saw Bell try to get back into the water. Yet again getting bawled over.

She eventually got into the water and taught how to boogy board. When she came back onto land she noticed Ezra and Kanan off by themselves using the force to push the water away from them and move it around them. She smiled at them. They were always off doing Jedi stuff and she never really got the chance to go with them since some of the stuff was to dangerous. Ezra had a fear that he would hit her with a lightsabor. She respected this and stayed at a distance. Although she wished she could help him with his studies, but she was no force user and didn't really understand what they were saying. She barely understood the maths that Kanan was trying to teach her. So she watched, the beautiful display.

"Kind of reminds me of a dance."

"It does look like a bit of a dance doesn't it?" Hera smiled and called the boys over. They had a BBQ on, and Bell wasn't to familiar with it so left it up to Zeb who seemed to know a lot about it, and it smelled awesome. Bell kind of liked the thought of just letting Zeb cook even if it were just for one night. They were on vacation after all.

"Wow thats a lot of meat." Ezra said and looked around at Bell who shrugged her shoulders. She didn't like meat all to much. It was her species he thought.

"I got some water over there at the table along with the plates and..." he pulled something off the burner and onto the table. "heres the food." Their was so much on that squire

"Catch it yourself did you?" Kanan asked pulling a piece off and looked at Zeb.

"Yup...almost took me all day." Zeb looked at Bell who seemed to not want to touch the animal he had produced. "Don't worry Kid I got you something too. I know you don't like meat to much so I made you this." Zeb held up a bowl full of exotic fruits. All of which were cut up and set into what looked like the animal he killed.

"Uh...thanks. How thoughtful..." She sat down and pulled it all apart and tried a few pieces before shrugging and continuing to eat.

* * *

Some hours later Bell was sitting down de-sanding Chopper she looked up seeing Ezra walk into the kitchen with the book Sabine promised. "Here ya go...this should help if you want to start drawing. Although...not on the walls. Her mother should have taught her better then that."

"Hera said I could...as long as it was colorful and tasteful. She likes it."

"I could have done without the mural on our bedroom wall." Zeb said as he walked by with the leftovers.

"You love it...and you know it."

"I don't think I could ever be as good as Ms. Sabine." Bell said and shrugged.

"You never know till you try." Sabine waved as she walked out yawning loudly. "Good night everyone!"

"Yeah I think Imma turn in too."

"Turn into what?" Bell looked surprised. "Do your species change like caterpillars to butterflies?" She asked.

"No no...I mean I'm going to bed." Zeb said walking out.

"Oh..." She walked out and then looked at Ezra.

"Whats it like...to use the force?"

"I donno...like...something really annoying that I'm not to good at."

"You were doing really well earlier with the water. It looked fun too."

"Not really...it was hard and heavy and it gave me a headache." Ezra rubbed his shoulder. Bell took this as a 'help me' and walked around the other side of him and started to rub his shoulders. "Hey!" He chuckled and sat down in a chair since he was so much taller then her.

"You're better at the force then even you realize Ezra." She took to calling him by name while in private.

"If you say so Bell." When Bell called him by name the first time it made him so happy she could feel the emotion down their connection she kept doing it.


	3. lost

_**Authors Notes: All the information I got for Kanan's past was from the comics. Please read and review!**_

* * *

 _ **Her Name Was Kid**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **lost**_

Kanan woke up from the usual night terrors. Honestly he thought those days were done, but with the impending war surrounding ever tighter on them he tended to remember more often then usual of how deep he had gotten them. Specially for the young girl who called him dad.

He heard walking on top of the ship. Bell must have decided to clean the ship. It did have mud on it from the marshes they just got back from. Bell called it the stinky gum planet. Last time they were there it took her forever to file down, or pick off, or spray off all that mud. But it was the best place to get fuel in this area.

A knock came to the door and he sat up as Hera opened the door.

"She's always busy." Hera said sitting down beside him in the bed. "Did she stay in here last night?" Hera noticed the pallet on the floor. Kanan nodded his head and stretched.

"Yeah her stomach was upset. Probably from all that fruit she ate last night. Specially all that coconut that she ate. I think Zeb had fun cracking them open for her." Kanan said picking up the blankets and folding them up placing them under her pillow.

"So its been a year since we met her? Such a kind child...so many burdens on her shoulders. But look at her now...so unlike a slave. You wouldn't see it on her until she called Ezra her Master." Hera sighed laying back on the bunk. It was her turn to rest since she took last watch. She flicked her shoes off and curled up under the blankets.

Kanan walked out just in time to see the the last of the purple sky turn pink. Ezra and Zeb of course were nowhere to be seen.

"You okay up there?" Kanan called up to the young girl who had finished her work and was drinking tea over at the table watching the sun come up.

"Would you like a cup?" Bell asked picking up a plate and put a few buiscuts in it before looking up at him.

"Yeah why not. We're on vacation aren't we?" Kanan asked and chuckled when Bell whistled as she worked. A new trick she was taught. She never even thought of knowing how to whistle till Ezra did it mimicking a song they had just heard going through a work area. Actually it was the same area that she herself had came from. So their were still people dressed in next to nothing and calling people Master or Ma'me. Kanan just held her hand and kept talking to her about other things. She loved to hear about the great crystal palaces of a world.

"Kind of wanna try hiking like Zeb thought of. He said he went and done a bit yesterday when he caught that...thing...you all ate last night. I assume it tasted good because their isn't much of it left."

"Being stuck on a planet and starving you tend to learn really quick how not to be picky about what you are offered."

"Starving? You?"

"Yeah when I was a kid after my Master was murdered I was pretty much left to by devices. No credits meant to food, and I was being hunted so I was to scared to sleep. If it weren't for some drifter guy I think I would have died." Kanan sipped his tea and sat back.

"You had a pretty hard life."

"Yeah but it turned out alright in the end. I've got my family, my ship, plenty of food, a place to sleep. I think I'm good..."

"Perhaps you've become complacent in the seat you are in?" A voice called from near the Ghost. Bell gasped seeing a woman standing their with a hand full of Storm troopers. Then they were surrounded by them.

"No...don't call for help..." Kanan reached for his comlink.

"Ezra get everyone out of here!" He called out

"What about you!"

"Just do it!" The Ghost powered up knocking a lot of the troopers down causing enough of a distraction for Kanan to grab Bell and run into the woods.

"Hang onto me...don't let go." He told her.

Bell clung to Kanan and watched as the ship flew off. She could feel her connection to Ezra getting farther and farther away. She never really wondered how far apart they could go before the connection snapped and they would both die. She never thought about it because she always thought they'd always be together.

"Dad...How far?" She couldn't finish.

"They went that way."

"Bell can you swim good now?" Kanans voice was low and official.

"Yes Masters been teaching me when we go to the hot springs." She gasped when Kanan grabbed hold of her and jumped off the cliff into the roaring ocean blow. He knew that it would take a miracle to survive such a fall but he was willing to take the chance. If he left Bell to the Empire more then likely the connection between Ezra and her would be broken and she would become their slave...and he seen what slaves are like with the Empire. This would be a mercy kill if she died.

They fell down down down into the ocean where the cold water hit them like a thousand needles stabbing them in every inch of their bodies. Bell knew she passed out upon hitting the water, but she woke up a few seconds later coming up through the surface of the crashing water.

"Dad!" She cried out. She looked around she couldn't see Kanan anywhere. "Dad!" She yelled out louder. She was barreled by a wave and she went down again. She felt an arm around her pulling her back to the surface. She felt the air on her face again. She looked up to see her adoptive father pulling her up onto the rocks. He must have used the force to insure he didn't hit the water at all. He was bone dry.

"You okay?" He asked looking her up and down.

"Besides having swallowed a few gallons of sea water." She coughed a bit before sitting down ringing out her hair.

"They jumped!" Bell gasped nearly jumping into her fathers arms.

"They couldn't have survived that."

"And hopefully they keep believing that." Kanan whispered. Now that maneuver made sense to Bell.

Bell hugged closer to her father as tightly as she could. Not only was she scared, she was cold the sun hadn't fully rose yet and it was still cold out from the night air.

"I didn't even have time to grab my belt." Kanan sighed his armor was also still on the Ghost. He was just outside in his pants, and boots. He was just going to throw his boots off and go swimming after he got up. Didn't think about the Empire showing up. He sighed and walked along the stony floor. They had to come across the beach sooner or later...right?


	4. Tightened Line

_**Authors Notes: Actually have time enough today to make a few chapters :D**_

* * *

 _ **Her Name Was Kid**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Tightened Line.**_

Hera ran into the room looking this way and that. Her eyes fell on Zeb who was piloting the Ghost.

"What happened!"

"Kanan ordered us to take off. They were surrounded by stormtroopers." Ezra said and looked around at Sabine who looked rather nervous.

"Don't go to far." Hera whispered noticing Ezra's nervousness. His hand over his heart grasping his chest.

"I know...the kids connected and stuff. We're just gonna hide on one of these asteroids." Zeb said landing and applying the gravity clamps.

"Do we know if they're okay?" Hera asked everyone could tell she was out of her mind with worry. She had both her family down on that rock.

"Well if they were dead so would Ezra so we could always use that as an indication. " Sabine said. Hera sat down and covered her face for a moment.

"Okay we'll wait for Kanans signal...then we'll go in."

*0*

Kanan sat down on the beach looking out over the horizon. It nearly took them all day to get to that one beach. He wasn't sure how much farther they were going to walk before he figured out what to do. They were both sandy, thirsty, and hungry.

"Okay we can go now." Bell ran back over having gone into the woods for a bit of privacy. She carried one of those coconuts and looked at him. "If we crack it open theirs water inside." She said and then sighed.

"How do you plan on opening that thing if we don't have any tools?" Kanan asked looking at her as she smiled big.

"Thats easy..." She pulled out a small knife and a rock. She put the knife onto the corner of the coconut and hit it with a rock a few times before it knocked a crack into it. She handed it to Kanan who took a small drink before handing it back to her.

"Their isn't much in here though." She said drinking the rest of it. She hit the coconut on a rock and split it in half. She handed one half to Kanan and started eating the other half.

"Just hope this doesn't give you a stomach ache again."

"Oh I ate to many of them was my problem. One isn't going to hurt I think." She said chewing on it. Kanan dropped his and grabbed Bells hand running into the bushes. Two storm troopers walked by looking at the foot steps in the sand.

"Command...I got foot prints on the eastern side of the island. No I can't tell if they're fresh the sands to hot." Kanan jumped out of the bushes kicking one in the head and knocked the other one down before delivering a blow to the head.

"Search them." Kanan ordered Bell. Bell walked over and threw the helmet off pulling out the wires and stuffed them into her pockets. She went for his comlink and then gun.

"Where are the pockets on these guys?" She asked looking around at her father who chuckled.

"Honestly I think the only pocket they have are on their wrist for the comlink." He said and grabbed Bell pulling her back into the bushes.

"Hey...those rebels must have survived after all." Six troopers ran up seeing the two laying on the ground.

"Search everywhere!" The Captain yelled.

Kanan and Bell were already out of hearing range and looking around the woods. They needed to find fresh water and shelter. The sun was going down.

The sun had set and you couldn't see much of anything else so Kanan cleared out a spot while Bell threw any rocks out of the area. They pulled down large leaves and lay down on them.

Bell looked out over the top of the trees. She could see the rather large Empire ships blinking slowly going by. This scared her a bit. She didn't like the idea of just sleeping. She was tired their wasn't any doubting that, but she was scared. What if they came in the night and caught them?

"Shhhh...close your eyes." Kanan's words were soft and reassuring. He knew she was worried, they both were. He pulled her closer to him putting an arm under her head and turned her toward him. "I'm here..." She just buried her face in his chest and shivered for a little while before falling asleep. Kanan missed that soft purring noise she made when she was content. They were definitely not content. Even he was a bit scared.

*0*

Ezra sat down at he controls watching the asteroids fly by.

"Can you feel her?" Sabine asked from behind him. He wasn't to sure how long she was there.

"Yeah...she's scared. But the feelings have toned down a bit. She must be tired or sleeping." Ezra said swiveling the chair around to face her. "But our connection is pulling tighter. She's calling to me...she wants me near." Ezra said looking at his hands.

"I don't know what to do. They're surrounded and we're stuck drifting out of reach."

"What would Kanan do?" Ezra whispered.

Chopper went over to his area of the console and started hacking into the main battle cruisers audios. Soon enough the speakers were bursting with radio chatter.

"Hey way to go Chopper...now we can see if they got caught or not." It would be a long night of listening to people talk but at least it was a lead.


	5. Dad?

_**Authors Notes: This is gonna go a lot farther then just 6 chapters mind you :D**_

* * *

 _ **Her Name Was Kid**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Dad?**_

Bell felt someone tapping her subconsciously. Almost as if Ezra wanted her to wake up. But it wasn't him, she knew how he felt this touch was a bit strange. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see a very short green man standing there.

"Run you must. Go!" He disappeared and she noticed what he must have been warning her about. Fire...everywhere!

"Dad!" She shoved Kanan till he shot up and looked around. The forest was on fire, they had to have been smoking them out.

"Come on!" Kanan grabbed hold of Bells hand again and ran for a second time that day. The fire had been set from every corner of the forest. They weren't trying to smoke them out...they were trying to kill them. Keep running...they had to keep going.

Just as Kanan was about to stop to catch his breath they slipped.

Bell felt every branch every rock, every bit of mud hit her as she slipped down the muddy slide. She felt her face, arms, and legs getting cut up from the twigs hitting her. She hit a rock pretty hard before falling into a pond. She quickly swam to the edge and pulled herself out. Her arm hurt her, but wasn't broke, It had a gash on it though.

"Dad!" She cried out. She felt a hand on her back. "Dad...I was so worr..." She looked up only to see the white mask of a stormtrooper. Kanan was flung over the shoulder of the second one. Bell gasped clawing and kicking at the stormtrooper.

"Let him go!" The stormtrooper grabbed her by the hair and shook her hard.

"You stop that now!" He yelled out. Of course Bell continued to struggle and bite at the guy. "Alright...thats it." The stormtrooper threw her down and hit her with the but of his gun. She lay on the ground silently. Blood dripping from a brand new gash over her eye.

*0*

Ezra shot up out of his bed and nearly screamed. He felt every twig every branch every rock, and even the butt of the gun to his head. He lay on the floor having landed hard. Zeb jumped up shoked at the lump on the ground.

"Bells been hurt!" He yelled. Zeb growled and walked out of the room putting his staff over his shoulder.

"No one hurts that girl. Imma rip them apart!" Zeb looked at Hera who knew perfectly well that she wasn't going to talk Zeb or Ezra out of this one.

"Alright...heres the plan..."

*0*

Kanan opened his eyes they were blurry so it took him a second to get them focused. He could see the ceiling, and feel the pain of that nasty fall.

"Bell..." His voice was hourse he could hardly get the words out. He looked around the room as he heard the tiny groan. He saw Bell on the floor near him. Blood caked her face and arms. He ran over to a small sink in the corner and filled up a small plastic cup with water and walked back over to her. He tipped her head back allowing for her to drink as deeply as she wished from the cup. She was shaking, he could feel her starting to move, but her shaking never stopped. She slowly opened her eyes and hissed with pain as she felt her forehead.

"Headache..." She managed to get out. Kanan looked around the room.

"No doubt Ezra can feel your pain too."

"I tried to tone it down a bit but I'm pretty sure I woke him up." Bell said looking around the room. She rolled her eyes.

"Figure after they would have remedied the fact that they have vents in the holding cells. Specially after Master kept escaping."

"No...we just started to gas them once every few minutes to get out any unwanted...pests." A woman opened the door looking at the sad shape those two were in. Kanan grabbed Bell and shoved her behind his back.

"Oh go ahead and keep your slave. I'm sure your rebel companions will be showing up for you shortly anyways. Its a win win situation for me. So...if you don't mind. Stay put...or else." She smiled at Bell who gasped and hugged her fathers midsection. Kanan gasped and held his ribs tightly. The fall must have bruised or broken them.

"Be good..." The woman chuckled before closing the door again.

"Dad." Bell looked up into her fathers eyes. His ribs felt like they were on fire. She led him over to the small bed and lay him down. He tried to push her hand away from his chest but she pulled up his shirt and looked at the purple mark that was there. A sizable bruise was making its way across his side. "Please...I don't want to be alone again..." Kanan ran his fingers through her hair and sighed.

"I"m not going anywhere. I've had worse then this." Kanan chuckled pulling his shirt down. "Now be good and get me some water please? I don't know when I had a drink last. Probably the day before yesterday."

Bell walked over with the cup she had just used and filled it back up with water and handed it to Kanan who was sitting propped up against the wall.

The door flew open and Ezra was thrown into the room.

"Master!" Bell ran over and hugged him tightly to her. Ezra felt his body sigh with relief.

"Master huh? So your this girls Master. I thought it was Kanan." The woman said looking down at the kids.

"Yes she is."

"Fine..." The woman grabbed Ezra's head and to Kanan and Bells amazement used the force on him.

"Bell...!" Ezra tried to control himself, he bit his lip trying to get as much control as he could.

"Master?" Kanan pulled Bell to him trying to protect her from anything this woman decided to do.

"Bell..." Ezra gasped in pain his nose beginning to bleed from the forced control. His eyes rolled for a second and he fell limp. But the words flew quick and pained. "Kill Kanan Bell."

Bell gasped looking at her Master and the woman in front of her. She looked at Kanan who let go of Bell and backed up. She looked at Ezra whose eyes were still absent. He was visibly still trying to gain control.

"Bell...don't. You're good...you don't have to be controlled." Kanan tried. Bell slowly stood back up and walked toward Kanan. She looked at her hands she smiled warmly.

"One. I order you to never obey me when I'm under the influence of someone else. Two. I don't ever want you to destroy planets...these I promised to follow." She looked up at Kanan. "Master protected me from such a fate. I don't want to hurt anyone. I love my family." Bell looked up at the woman who looked angry that her efforts were unheeded.

"Then he means nothing to me!" She gasped when she had water thrown in her eyes and a punch on the jaw." Finally when she opened her eyes again Bell was rubbing her knuckles.

"I will not allow you to harm my Master." She grabbed the woman and rammed her head into the sink knocking her out effectively.

"Wow..." Kanan said.

"I don't want to be alone." Bell said looking at her hand again. Bell nearly jumped when she was hugged tightly.

"It worked then?" Ezra looked at her head and then stepped back. "You two okay? What happened to you two?" He asked looking up at Kanan who also had a bit of blood on his head probably from getting hit pretty hard.

"Ah I'll be fine. Just a bit of lay down time. Although I think we're gonna have to find a new vacation spot. They burned the woods." Kanan sighed getting up.  
"I think we have a hostage." He smiled down at the woman and picked her up running from the room as quickly as his ribs would allow.


	6. Truth

_**Authors Notes: No this isn't the end lol. I hope you can understand the explanation of what happened to Bells real mom. Please Read and Review :D**_

* * *

 _ **Her Name Was Kid**_

 _ **Chapter 6  
**_

 _ **Truth**_

Bell slowly walked behind her father and Ezra walked behind her. She was a sandwich in her opinion. Both of which were there to protect her.

"You know I've done research on that little girl you have there Mr. Jarrus." The voice came from the intercom. It was saucy and suave at the same time. Almost like a salesmen.

"Oh your research has nothing to do with me." Kanan grumbled.

"I read up on a Slave called Marm...she apparently used to work for us. The DNA sample we took from your child is a perfect match." The man chuckle turned into a downright evil laugh.

"Lying...he's probably lying." Ezra said and took off again. Running past the soldiers who were to afraid of firing at them for fear of hitting their unconscious Captain.

"You see...Marm was a force user who found out she was pregnant from a man who had died. Fearful for her unborn childs life she hid...yes she left us. Poor girl." You could hear the smile in his voice. Bells interest was peeked and she continued to listen. Hungry for a past she didn't know of.

"So she bore the child and ran to the Jedi. She gave your beautiful child to them...thinking she did well in hiding her she thought nothing more of it raising it within the temple. In her journals she wrote she left the child in the hands of a young man named Caleb Dume once while she went back to her room for a few things. Said she came back to him talking to her little girl. However...two years passed and Order 66 happened. Most of the infants within the temple were taken in hopes they could get trained to be sisters and brothers of the dark side like me. She however wasn't a force user so she was sold...now you know how she came to be. Sadly...her mother died...trying to save the children. Honorable wasn't it. Almost like you two were meant to be Mr. Jarrus...Dume." He laughed. "Such a heart warming story don't you think?"

"My mom...was a Jedi?"

"No...your mother...was an Inquisitor." Silence...She looked up at her father and swallowed hard.

"Well thats unfortunate don't you think?" The woman laying over Kanans shoulder mumbled. "Can you put me down now? The blood is rushing to my head." She kneed Kanan in the shoulder and flipped from his arms. She straightened her uniform before feeling for her hat. She sighed and looked up.

"I"m afraid they've made me loose my hat brother."

"Pity...I did like it." The man walked through a door and looked down the hallway in his hand was a lightsabor by the color of black, flecks of red clittered across it every so often. "Why hello there Jedi, my name is Carter Brody. His is my sister Crystal Brody...we've been asked by the Fathers to kill you. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Actually...no. Can we skip out on this...fun stuff and head home? Its past her bed time." Kanan said. Bell was pushed against the wall being blocked by both Kanan and Ezra.

"No...but don't worry...we'll help her to sleep." Crystal said pulling out a Lightsabor by the color of black as well.

An explosion shook the ship. It knocked Bell off her feet.

"Looks like thats our que. We really should be going now." Ezra said and threw something at the crazy siblings. It popped making crackling noises. Bright lights blinded them both. When their eyes cleared up the Jedi and the child were gone.

"Our Master isn't going to like this." Carter said putting his lightsabor back on his belt.

"Neither am I. You just don't know when to be quiet!" Crystal slapped her brother who just smiled at his sister and sighed.

"Your lovely when your angry." He teased.

* * *

Bell was being carried as they ran. She just put her head on her Masters shoulder. She was beginning to like being held. She hated the fact that she needed to be, but she loved the feeling. Specially since she felt light headed. Probably from the excitement of that day. When they got into the hanger the Phantom sat peacefully in one spot waiting for them. Sabine and Zeb were holding the troopers back. A few of the fighters were on fire and/or laying in pieces. They were really angry. Zeb grabbed a crate with a roar he threw it at the troopers that were trying to close in on them.

"Good to see your doing good there." Sabine said grabbing Bells foot and wiggled it. Sabine noticed Bell looked like she was about to fall asleep. But with all this noise. She pulled off her glove and felt Bells forehead. "Fevers setting in. Probably from all those wounds out there in that heat." She said and motioned for them to get inside quickly. The Phantom soon pulled out firing a hole through a few walls as it did before leaving.

* * *

Hera looked around as the Phantom docked. She hadn't seen her daughter in some time. But once the door opened Kanan ran by with Bell who was in his arms limp. Her heart flipped within her chest.

"Whats wrong with her?" She asked Ezra who sighed shrugging his shoulders.

"Infection I'm afraid. All those dirty gashes, and the exhaustion of what happened. I think just having a fever is fine with me. It could have been worse. She could have broken something...like I think Kanan did. He needs an Xray of his chest if you can pull him away from Bell for two seconds while she rests." Sabine said. She quickly closed the IV clamp onto Bells arm. She gasped and sat up looking at it then at Sabine. She didn't like needles she hated them, but she was to tired to complain.

"Sorry kiddo, but its the best way to get fliuds into you. Im going to have to do the same to your pop." Sabine said. Bell looked up at her dad who smiled as big as he could.

"Want me to hold your hand?" Bell whispered. Kanan gave a soft chuckle.

"Oh don't worry, I think I'll be just fine...but you can kiss the owwies once its done." He smiled around at Hera who giggled at the notion of Kanan having a owwie.

* * *

Bell slowly opened her eyes to look around the medical bay. Her eyes fell onto her father who was sleeping soundly. She tired to quietly jump down from the bed and pull her IV stand into the tiny bathroom in the corner. But once she was finished she opened the door to notice Zeb sitting on the floor right outside.

"Hey Kid..." He reached out and pulled her close. She could smell him. Ezra was right...he stunk.

"Hey Mr. Zeb...you stink."

"Oh sure...make fun of how I smell..." He put her down and walked toward the door. He felt tiny fingers around one of his large clawed ones.

"I like it...its you."

"Wait...you like that smell?" Kanan must have woken up.

"Yeah...it makes Zeb...Zeb." She smiled up at him. He smiled and picked her up putting her in bed again.

"Well...get some sleep kid."

"Names Bell..." She smiled proudly.


	7. Anniversary

_**Authors Notes: So Bell is now 11 as far as we know, although her species is very tiny shes probably the size of a human 5 year old, but isn't very smart cause she wasn't given the chance to go to school. The only reason why she knows math or reading is cause she was taught by Ezra.**_

* * *

 _ **Her Name Was Kid**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Anniversary**_

As usual, the crates were offloaded and on-loaded. Bell had a job to do and she never complained about it. Kanan watched from his area talking to the merchant he had just traded old blasters they had just procured from the Empire for supplies they desperately needed. A merchant was well known among them, and worked as a rebel informant whenever he got any information in his line of work. Living on the busy streets you hear things weather they want to be heard or not.

"She's getting bigger. You're going to have to get her some new cloths soon. Those pants look way to tight on her." The merchants wife said bringing down some tea.

"Oh we know...her birthday is in a few days we have a plan for her."

"Such a tiny child. I'm glad she's found a place she belongs. But she's carrying such large crates. How does she do it?" The Merchant asked.

"No idea...its how we got her in the first place. She was sold to us as a slave...but we bring her up as our own. But we also pay her for her services. She makes a mean bowl of stew too. I tried to get her to stop doing it, but of course its ingrained on her. Hopefully some day we'll break her of it. But for now...I'm just dad to her."

"We're glad." They both said. The wife walked back inside. A tiny pair of eyes looked over the small gate. They had a child about two years old that seemed very interested in playing the the other little girl walking back and forth with the boxes. Bell didn't really play. Actually Kanan never seen her anything but wanting to learn. She never really played. This slightly disappointed Kanan a bit. She was a child she should have a chance to play shouldn't she? He sighed and sipped his tea watching Bell come back out she stopped and pulled her boot off and continued down the ramp. This confused Kanan.

"Well there goes another pair of boots I bet. She has a hard time telling you what she needs doesn't she?"

"Yeah but I have a stock pile of shoes and boots in the Ghost now." Kanan watched Ezra walk down the ramp probably having felt the discomfort in his companion. He carried a new pair of boots and socks in one hand. Bell turned around and smiled at him. He sat down on the crate letting him put on the socks and boots. These ones had the silver clasps she's been wanting.

"The way that boy looks at her, its like he's hiding something...probably got something else to give her...piece by piece."

"You know whats going to happen." Kanan laughed Bell ran over to show her father her new boots.

"Look what Master gave me." She was so proud of her gift. "My other boots were starting to fall apart on the inside. Started to hurt my heal after the bottom came out."

"Ah is that why you took them off?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah after we jumped off that cliff into the water its just been falling apart."

"Jumped off a cliff? Such adventures you have Kanan. But allowing for your child to be included?" The man looked iffy at Kanan. Bell threw up her hands.

"No! We were on vacation and they found us. Chased us into the woods...we ran for a few days. Ended up jumping off a cliff into the ocean, running for our lives, escaping a fire they started, falling down a mud slide, and nearly drowning...twice!" She sighed sitting down as if she lived it twice...when she thought of those twins and what they said...it took the breath out of her.

"That exciting huh?" The man asked handing Bell a small cup of ice tea.

"Scary...and exciting...and...scary for a completely different reason." She leaned against her dads legs.

"Everything was alright in the end. Your here and everyones alright."

"Yes...they are." She stood back up with the cup and set it down before running back to finish the job.

"Interested in selling her?" A man who looked more like a lizard asked.

"She's not a slave." Kanan said watching the man out of the corner of his eye. "She's my daughter."

Bell heard the man and ran over to the Ezra clinging to his arm. Ezra however didn't hear the man he was a little ways up the ramp writing down the content of each crate.

"Whats wrong?"

"That man wants to buy me..." She whispered.

"How...how is that done anyways?" He asked looking slightly bewildered. He eyed the man and picked Bell up.

"Master you know this makes me tired." She whispered putting her head on his shoulder. Ezra chuckled and sat down on a crate.

"The man says she's not for sale...also says she's not his. Is she yours?" The man asked holding a few credits trying to look insistant. Bell gasped pulling herself forcefully from Ezra's arms.

"No no she's not for sale. Moreover she's not a slave. Get lost." Ezra stood up trying to look intimidating. The man easily dwarfed Ezra by at least twice his size.

"If you don't want to sell her...maybe that means you'll give her to me." He pulled out a blaster and pointed it at Ezra. Bell gasped hugging herself to Ezra she'd never been fought for before and she honestly didn't think she was pretty enough.

"I'd back off if I were you. Your out numbered and out gunned." The man looked up to see Hera on a turret. Its guns pointed at the man. Just as the man was about to put his gun away he felt an electric shot on his hip. He jerked dropping his gun and falling to the ground. Behind him Chopper stood holding his hands up whooping with success.

"My hero..." Bell jumped down hugging the astromech kissing his helm. It made its usual warbles before going back into the Ghost. Bell looked down at the man who lay motionless on the ground. He twitched every so often. She sidestepped toward Kanan and Ezra again. She didn't like the look of him. He felt bad to her. She buried her face in her fathers shirt. He picked her up putting her with Hera before coming back outside to find the man was missing. He didn't like that. Not one bit. He looked around to see where the Merchant was he was also gone. It felt empty out there, almost like they were being watched. He decided to leave the place instead of staying the night like they were going to. He didn't like the feel of that place.

* * *

Bell was laying down in bed having just been tucked in and told good night by all the crew. She looked up at the ceiling where Sabine and her draw and painted stars while they waited for a storm to blow over so they could land. They glowed in the dark...dark...she slowly looked around the room it was small actually it used to be a closet, but they believed that a girl should have their own room and privacy. Although she didn't mind sleeping in Sabines room she was worried that she was getting on Sabines nerves. She didn't really get over the fact that Sabine called her a traitor last year. Although she loved Sabine as if she were a sister she honestly didn't think she liked her all that much. So she stayed out of her hair.

Later on that night she woke up. She slowly walked out of the room and across the hall to use the bathroom. When she walked out she realized it was pretty quiet. She looked around the Ghost no one was home. She shivered and looked around again...did they leave her alone? She went over to Choppers area where he didn't like anyone in. Their were tools scattered everywhere so she just backed out of it. They looked kind of dangerous to be around anyways.

She walked into the kitchen and flipped on the lights and...

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled within the room. However it had a bad result. Bell jumped backed up into the wall and scooted down hiding her face in her knees. Thats not what Ezra was going for.

Bell heard foot steps in front of her. Everything was quiet now. Someone reached over and picked her up.

"Hey..." She was shivering. She didn't like loud things.

"Why did you yell at me?" Kanan sighed and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Its your birthday so we were going to surprise you before you made breakfast...we didn't yell at you we just well...kind of yelled the word surprise cause thats what it was." He pulled the young scared girl from his arms to show her that she indeed had a party going on rather then being in trouble. She never actually had a birthday party before and Ezra didn't really like celebrating his, and they still weren't to sure about Sabines birthday. This would be the first time she's ever tasted cake.

"Birthday?"

"You remember last year after you got shot we said that was your birthday?" Hera asked lighting the candles. Bell wasn't to sure why she did that...was it some sort of tradition to light the cake on fire? She suddenly smiled and looked at Sabine.

"If we're going to light the cake on fire we should blow it up instead." Bell giggled. Sabines eyes grew wide and she pulled something out before sighing...

"Yeah but...I like to eat it." She giggled and shrugged. "But we can blow up the left overs."

This got Bell happy.

"But...why are you setting the cake on fire if we eat it?"

"You gotta blow the candles out and make a wish...but don't tell anyone or it won't come true."

"A slave only has one wish..." She closed her eyes and blew on the cake. All the candles went out...and then so did the lights. "I didn't wish for that...maybe it heard me wrong?" Bell offered. She felt someones arm around her.

"No one wished for it...the lights weren't supposed to go out." The only light in the room was coming from Chopper.

Hera could feel Bells shivers from under her arms. She pulled her back the others seemed to surround them in a protective circle. Then the lights turned back on.

"That was strange..." Sabine said and suddenly felt the Ghost jolt in her place. Hera handed Bell to Kanan and ran toward the cockpit. Their was a huge land spider just above them. The craft was mostly designed to pick up debris found on worlds like this one. A mobile junk yard. But normally they were supposed to try to contact the ship before they took the 'junk' this time they didn't.

"This is the Ghost to Land Spider you have collected my ship. Its not junk! Uncouple us immediately or we'll be forced to take precautions."

"Oh I do apologize Ma'me." Came the voice on the other ship. "But I simply don't care. You see...theirs a bounty for this ship...with its occupants. So if you don't mind...stay calm and you'll be just fine."

Bell was on her feet again looking at her cake.

"Maybe..." She looked up when Sabine handed her a gift.

"Well we're going to be here for a while so might as well give you these."

"Presents?" She never had a real proper present either. She sat down on the floor. She pulled the paper off and set it aside neatly. She sighed seeing the jacket. It had Ezra's own jackets symbol on it. She wasn't to sure what it meant but she knew it had to be special because it was on him. She slid it on and smiled. It had grey fur on the inside and the outside was soft and warm too. It was slightly larger then her which meant she could grow into it. She stood up and ran into her room pulling on some cloths she had gotten the other day. Black pants, the boots her master gave her earlier that day, a purple high necked shirt, and the Jacket. So Ezra she was to skinny, she needed to start eating more, but lately she seemed to be eating less and less.

"Now about your hair?" Sabine said and pulled it into a high pony tail. "There we go..." Her hair was well past her waste line now.

"Prepare to be boarded." A loud booming voice echoed throughout the ship. This caused Bell to cringe and curl into Zeb who was right behind her.

"Chopper...Bell...into the closet." Kanan pushed Bell next to Chopper. Chopper grabbed her jacket sleeve and pulled her into the kitchen closet where all the caned foods, spices, and pans were kept. He pushed her against the wall and stood at the door with his taser out. Bell curled herself into a little ball. Trying to be as small as she possibly could. Everything was silent. So silent you could hear her scared breathing.


	8. Hang On

_**Authors Notes: If you haven't read Kanan" The Last Padawan then more then likely you won't know who Kasmir is. But Don't worry its not to heavy in his background. He was a smuggler.**_

* * *

 _ **Her Name Was Kid**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Hang On**_

Kanan stood at the closet door the same as everyone else. Their wasn't a sound, not even a metal on metal sound for at least five minutes. That when they heard something scraping on the kitchen doors. Something slid under the door bunting it closed. They were prisoners in their own craft.

"Well I guess thats it then..." Ezra said shrugging. "They just wanted to make sure we didn't escape." He looked around at the door. Chopper peeked out and warbled as if to say 'is it safe now?'

"Stay in there Chop...we donno what they're planning." Zeb closed the door back holding his staff in a blaster possition. Just as soon as he said that orange gas started to float down from the vents.

"Try to hold your breath. This stuff doesn't last to long it relaxes your muscles." Kanan said covering his mouth and nose with his sleeve. Already his legs and arms felt like jello. This stuff worked fast. It was potent enough to already have Zeb on his knees.

Soon enough everyone was sprawled out on the floor. The doors opened allowing a purple haired, golden eyed woman into the room. They all had masks over their faces to protect them from the gas.

"Good...they should be easier to manage now that they can't move." She shoved Kanans hand away from her. He tried to reach for her. "Check everywhere. I want all there stuff out. This ship belongs to me now...the Empire can have their rebels."

One of the men opened the pantry seeing Bell who had passed out from the gas. Choppers third arm zapped with promise as he tried to protect the child.

"We got a live one here." He chuckled before steering Chopper out of the pantry and into the open. A man walked in behind Chopper picking up Bell. She was out cold.

"Ma'me we have a kid." He bellowed.

"Well thats unfortunate. Children and this nerve gas don't tend to go good together. I'm sorry. I'll do what I can to keep her alive but more then likely she won't last the night."

"Liar..." Kanan breathed out. "You're going to sell her. You can't...she's owned by him." Kanan talking the way he was, was hard.

" The boy with the blue hair needs to go with the child...he will die soon so might as well keep her."

Ezra tried so hard to move but the nerve gas did its work well.

"She's mine." Ezra yelled out.

"Take them to Father...he'll want to see them." The girl said motioning to the ramp which was opened. They must have been pulled up into the land spider. All they could see when they got out was green metals. Nothing else...No boxes no people, nothing...

Kanan could feel his muscles starting to work again. Just like he thought this gas was potent but goes away fast. He jumped forward grabbing Bell from the man walking next to him. But now that he had her he wasn't sure what would happen so he continued to walk with them.

"Like that kid don't you?" The woman said. Kanan glared at her.

"I adopted her. She's my daughter." He looked around at Hera who touched Bells forehead.

"No fever, she's just sleeping." Hera said

"She'll be okay?" Ezra asked rubbing his head. That gas sure did give a bad headache.

"She'll be just fine. Now get in." The woman shoved Ezra onto an elevator. He could feel Bell through their small connection. Her breathing was even and she wasn't in any pain. He ran his fingers over her head. She was so scared a moment ago.

The doors opened into a very large room. At the end of the room sat a chair with a man sleeping in it.

"Father!" The girl trotted forward and smacked his knee. The man jumped and looked around like their was something surprising in it.

"Oh yes well..." His eyes locked onto Kanan and he laughed...he just laughed. The woman who called the man father looked bewildered.

"Well if it isn't Caleb Dume." Kanan looked slightly bewildered too. "Haven't seen you since you transported explosives around the outer rings."

Kanan gasped having remembered the old space pirate.  
"Kasmir!"

"Still trying to put a dent in those Empire thugs I see." The man still dwarfed Kanan.

"Yeah I still have a score to settle with them."

"And bringing up a family to boot. Look at them...well except that hairy one he can't be yours."

"Hey!" Zeb grumbled.

"Actually none of them are mine. I just kind of claim them as mine...well except this one. I adopted her officially." Kanan said. Kasmir looked at Bell whose eyes were opened a bit but not to wide. She still thought she was in a dream. She was warm and against her fathers chest. She was happy. She curled back in wanting to sleep some more.

"She's so skinny..." Kasmirs daughter said looking at one of the men snapping her fingers. A table and food was brought in.

"How the devil did you get this thing?"

"Well my wifes father owned the factory...I...procured one when he wasn't looking. He never noticed. Or the man just didn't care." He chuckled. "Been riding it ever since grabbing scrap. Can't go throwing my life around with sixteen kids to worry about."

"I'm starting to think the same way. Its a bit to dangerous for Bell to keep running around with us."

"Dad? But you gotta keep fighting. If we don't fight who will?" Bell had been set down on a pillow and pushed in front of the short table. Their weren't any chairs everyone sat down on pillows and ate with their fingers. How odd...

Bell looked up at Kasmir who smiled and winked at her. She squeeked and looked back down at her plate. It had some sort of...something on it. She wasn't a heavy meat eater so she went for the veggies and fruits as usual.

"Eat as much as you like." Kasmirs daughter said poring something into a cup and setting it beside her. Bell looked into the cup and looked sideways at Kasmir who laughed.

"Skeptical isn't she?"

"Well when you've just been given the right of your life I think she's got perfectly good reason to be scared."

"But she's a slave?"

"Yes." Bell said looking into her Masters cup and traded him. She had more in her cup then he did.

"Why haven't you and this lovely lady had children of your own yet?" Kasmir asked looking over Hera who was about to say something, but ended up laughing over some food being thrown at Kasmirs face.

"Thats a bit personal father. Leave them alone. Perhaps they're just waiting to be wed."

"My beautiful wife Noni." Kasmir stood up and moved over so she could have a warm seat to sit in. She looked as if she were about to bare their next one any moment.

"Honestly I never thought he'd marry."

"It kind of hit me...I saw her and was hooked."

Bell saw the womans pregnant belly and giggled. She had never seen a pregnant woman up close before. She yawned and leaned against Kanan who looked down at her. She did wake up early and get pumped full of gas. She was probably tired.

"How about you all stay here tonight. The Empire doesn't really bother us because we own a factory that supplies them with ATATs." Noni said

Kanan nodded and pulled Bell onto his lap. He lay back and tried to fall asleep.


	9. Gone

_**Authors Notes: From here on out the story might get a little dark...so hold onto your seat. Please Read and Review.**_

* * *

 _ **Her Name Was Kid**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Gone  
**_

It was still dark outside when Bell opened her eyes. She didn't know the place. She looked around she had her Master on one side of her and her father on the other. Her mothers arm was drapped over him lightly. She honestly never seen them sleep together in the same room. She sat up looking around, she saw several people sleeping on large pillows some younger then the other. Perhaps this was that land spider? She hardly remembered the night before. She saw Kasmir and his wife walking from child to child each one getting a kiss on the head and a small hug being told their love and they would be gone only for a little while. They must have been going somewhere. Finally they got to the older ones who were ordered to look out for the younger ones. Bell sighed wondering if that was what it was like to have real parents? She wondered if she was ever kissed good night or hugged. She liked to think she was. She must have been deep in thought when she realized someone was standing next to her.

"Whats on your mind?" She gasped slowly pulling out of her fathers arms. She stood looking up at the man.

"bathroom?"

"She did go to bed right after dinner." Noni said holding her hand out to Bell. She helped the young girl around the sleeping bodies and over to a door.

"Something tells me theirs something on her mind." Kasmir said. His wife nodded her head and looked around at the man who he knew since his Master passed away.

"I honestly didn't think he'd ever find someone. His Master died so suddenly, he almost starved to death."

"I'm sure he's just as surprised that your married with all these children." Noni said and sighed. "We'd better get going. We can't keep father waiting."

Bell opened the door again looking into the room. It was large, and lots of the children were sleeping. The older ones sat up looking over the others until they fell asleep again. Bell walked back over and curled back up between her father and Ezra. Ezra opened his eyes a bit before pulling Bell into him. She supposed it was his turn to cuddle her. He would do this when he felt lonely. She could feel the loneliness through their connection. She didn't mind. She liked the warmth. It was different from her father. Probably the Master/slave connection. She tried to fall asleep only...it was the crying that got her up again. She sat up and looked down the row. Three of the eldest walked over to the infant and picked it up, changed its diaper, and fed it. The third sat down humming to it. It was a strange thought she suddenly just had. Her eyes wondered to her father.

'What if...mom and dad had a kid? Would they forget about me...would I be allowed to be a sister to the baby?' This thought had been going through her mind for some time. Specially with the small talks of starting a family they had every so often. She loved the idea of being a big sister, but when it came down to it she was scared to death of the outcome. But of course the outcome wasn't anywhere near close to happening so she didn't care to think about it to deeply. SO she didn't.

A few hours later Kasmir and Noni arrived back at their home. Immediately they went over to Kanan. Food had been laid out before them once again. All created by freed slaves much like Bell. Although they were all sorts of species.

"I'm afraid we have a problem. Last night there was a raid." Kasmir said to his long time friend. "Looks like a lot of the children were taken by slavers."

Bell looked up having woken up in Ezras arms. He had been awake for some time talking to the children.

"We gotta help them."

"They're probably long gone little missy." Kasmir said

"No we have to try...we'll try right?" She looked at her father. Kanan sighed and shrugged.

"We can try...but we don't know the first thing about who could have did it. There are many slavers out here."

"Yeah but only one that operates around this planet." Kasmirs eldest daughter said her arms having two different infants in them. "Colarus Drazin."

The name made Bell reel with emotion. She could remember the man. He was the one who would throw her into a room changing the climate in there. She'd get sick and be forced to work through the sickness, He'd beat her if she didn't do what she was supposed to.

"Dad...dad..." She took his hand and buried her face in it. She didn't like that man...she wasn't even allowed to say that name.

"He was your previous owner?"

"He was the man who tried to shoot me in front of Master right after he bought me."

"So that was him?" Ezra asked narrowing his eyes. Bell nodded her head. "Then I suppose thats where we'll try first." Ezra growled out. Kanan looked at everyone else who was now surrounding them. He looked up at Kasmir.

"Looks like we'll have to have a reunion dinner later."

"I'll hold you do it then." Kasmir said motioning to one of the slaves.

"Would you kindly show them back to their ship. Its fueled up and ready to go. One of the slaves went in there to clean and said they didn't do anything. It was already spotless." Kasmir winked at Bell who smiled brightly. She was starting to like this guy. Bell suddenly jumped when she felt someone looking at her. She slowly turned around to find at least 6 or 7 sets of eyes staring at her. She gasped and hid her face.

"Oh don't be shy if you want to go play you can." Noni said. Bell looked around at her father who nodded and motioned for her to go play. Honestly she knew nothing about playing. She wasn't ever allowed to and if she was caught she would have a riding crop to the legs. Sometimes they would coax her into it...only to hit her again. That way she knew she was never allowed to play with her owners children. She shook her head and went back to standing there.

"They beat the desire to play out of them I'm afraid." Noni said patting Bell on the head. "The desire to please ones Master is their goals. If she calls her Master anything other then Master they would be beaten. Most slaves don't survive long enough to continue. Just thrown into piles and burned before they can stink." Noni said looking around at the slaves she freed.

"Bell?" Ezra asked rubbing her back.

"I remember we were forced to light the fires. Some of the people weren't even dead yet...they were just to weak to keep going." Bells bottom lip quivered, but she bit her lip.

"If they cried in front of their Master...they would be beaten..." Kasmir said picking up Bell who looked surprised. "Its okay to cry...its okay to hurt." Kasmir said putting her in Bells arms.

"I have the speeders ready I'm coming with you."

"Come on then...before we loose the trail."


	10. Return to Benton

_**Authors Notes: For a second their the website went loopy and wouldn't let me put up any new chapters. Glad they got it fixed. Read & Review :D**_

* * *

 _ **Her Name Was Kid**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Return to Benton**_

Bell hadn't been home in such a long time. She felt the fear in the pit of her stomach. She never wanted to go back. She felt that if she did she'd never leave again. Never see her Master or family again. Even that cranky old astromech that seems to forget she exists when he does his round of pranks. He tried pranking her once, she skirted around him for days after that happened. Finally he cornered her in the closet beside the bathroom giving her a drawing of him apologizing. It summed up his love for her...mostly because he took the effort to even draw something, much less actually writing 'I'm sorry.' She sat on the floor in that closet just holding his leg for about three hours trying to sort out her feelings after that happened. Hera finally seeing enough sat down in front of them both and talked it out. Mostly interpreting what Chopper said. She sighed sitting back in her seat as her mother rounded the Ghost into the same bay that she had first become Ezra's slave.

She got up and walked toward the door. 'Might as well get this overwith.' she thought.

She stayed behind her father for most of the time until he stopped and called to her to stay put. She didn't mind that. She felt Chopper take her hand and walk her back into the Ghost. Kasmir patted her head as he walked behind Kanan.

"Whats going o..." He gasped seeing the sight before him. Everyone in the bay was dead. Every last one that he saw was dead. They kept walking around seeing if they could find anyone alive. All of them even the people around the bazaar seemed to have been caught by surprise. All the foods had rotted, and a lot of the parts had been rusted.

"This happened a long time ago." Kasmir said and sighed looking up at his friend. "I'm pretty sure that little girls friends within the slave depot are gone too." He sighed and shook his head looking at a mother and child laying on the ground. He shivered and then suddenly spotted movement.

"Kanan over there!" Kasmir pointed and something ran into a warehouse full of parts.

Kanan ran into the room and looked around. A curtain waved, he was pretty sure the young girl went that way. He walked into the room and looked around.

"Hello? Its okay we won't hurt you." They walked slowly into the room seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Just when they were about to give up something shook a large box. Kanan walked over and opened it. Within was a small girl with sand colored hair and yellow eyes. She didn't have much on at all. It looked like she had been in those cloths for some time, and even hid inside the box for a long time. She curled into a little box and covered her head.

"I'm sorry I donno what to do." She said curling tighter as if to wait for a blow that wouldn't come. Kanan reached in running his hand down the girls bare back. She seemed to tighten even more.

"Hey...we're just looking for survivors." He said petting her still. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She then looked at the other man.

"You're going to help?" She asked and pointed to a door. "Mom went in there...and never came out again. Said their were men using something on us. She put me in this box and told me to stay there until she came and go me..."

"How long ago was that?" Kasmir asked. The girl shook her head, playing with a bead on her shirt.

"The datapad says seven months ago." Kasmir said looking at the loading manifests. He looked at the little girl and then around at the building.

"You've been by yourself for seven months? How have you been feeding yourself?" The Kallerian asked the girl who pointed outside.

"The market place had food for a little while, then I went to just canned foods wherever I could find them. Am I in trouble for stealing?" The little girl asked, she was scared of everything.

"Lead lined crates...the mom knew what was going on." Kanan said and pulled the blanket out...it wasn't a blanket but a white lab coat. Well that explained some things. He pointed to the name tag.

"Lyala?"

"Thats my mommy." The little girl pointed to herself. "My names Keesa." The girl smiled proudly.

"Was your dad anywhere on planet?" Kasmir asked the scared girl. She had to look up high to see him.

"No...stormtroopers came and killed him when I was a baby."

"Yeah they killed my mom too." Mom was his Master when no one was looking.

"But thats how I found you and we became friends." Kasmir said allowed and looked down at the girl who giggled at him. He held out his hand. "What do you say we leave here."

"But mommy told me to wait." She pulled back and looked at the door. Kanan walked over to the door and looked through the crack in the curtain. He sighed and looked at Kasmir shaking his head.

"Sweetheart...your mommy is gone. She uh...she died along with everyone else." He held out his hand to her. "The lead lined box protected you." Kanan said the little girl looked down at the ground her bottom lip pocked out trying not to cry.

"She promised..." She whispered. Kanan walked over picking the girl up. She sniffled putting her head on his shoulder. "Come on Keesa...we'll find a place for you on the ship for a little while till we can find a place for you." The little girl just nodded her head and let Kanan take her away from the planet full of dead things.

* * *

Kanan walked back up the ramp where he spotted Bell who was walking back and forth. When she spotted him she ran toward him only to stop half way to see a little girl in his arms.

"I was worried...did you accidentally get another slave?" Bell asked. Kanan smiled and shook his head.

"I doubt I'm going to get that lucky again." He kissed the top of her head and pointed to the girl. "I'm going to tell you something and this isn't easy...but this is the soul survivor of your town. Apparently they were doused with biochemicals and died very quickly. Keesas mother put her into a lead box and it saved her." Kanan said. To Kanans amazement however Bell didn't seem to displeased. Actually she was more concerned for the little girl.

"How long was she alone?" That was right Bell herself doesn't like being alone. The idea of a child that young being alone tore her heart apart.

"About 7 months Kasmir thinks."

"Come on then Ms. Keesa lets get you into a bath and washed up. Dad do you think she can use one of your shirts for a little while? Or should I tear one of the table cloths and make her a robe for now?" Something she did once.

"Sure just role up the sleeves. Oh she's been surviving on canned foods for a while so go easy on something for her to eat till her stomach can take something a bit more wholesome."

"Yes dad."

"But...your a slave?"

"Yes...?"

"How is he your dad? He come take you back from the slavers?" Keesa asked. Bell thought about it for a second and smiled thoughtfully at Kanan who could hear them but was talking heatedly to Hera the others.

"No...He saved me. My Master is his apprentice and he didn't like the idea of me being alone...so he and his partner adopted me." Bell said walking her into the bath tub. "My Jedi Knight in shining armor." She peeked out the door and winked at Kanan who laughed and winked at her.


	11. Don't Remember

_**Authors Notes: Sorry I haven't been posting chapters as much as I'd like to. Our internet got turned off, then we moved.**_

* * *

 _ **Her Name Was Kid**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Don't Remember**_

Bell looked over at the young girl sleeping on the blankets she placed down near the wall in the kitchen. They stopped on a cold planet, and they had to stay with minimal power simply because if the animals spotted them more then likely they'd think they were lunch. She often wondered what it would be like to see in heat vision. How confusing everything would seem.

Ezra walked into the room pulling a blanket with him. They had decided to bring in small heaters into the kitchen and just keep it warm in there while they fueled and left in the morning. Kanan was out with his friend looking for any new leads because after that planet where they found Keesa they had nothing to go on.

"Here put your jacket on. It'll be warmer." Ezra said putting it onto Bells shoulders before looking down at the food. It was a heavy stew with plenty of meat. He liked meat...but then again what boy or man wouldn't?

Keesa shivered loudly curling deeper into the blankets.

"You should go cuddle up with Zeb. He's always warm."

"But he's stinky." She said through the covers. Ezra laughed loudly looking at Zeb. His eyes rolled looking back down at his coffee.

"Didn't want you over here anyways."

Bell picked up keesa blanket and all sitting her down at the table.

"Regardless of how stinky he is...he's warm, and its better then death. Besides...he's soft and warm, makes for a great bed, he's nicer then he seems, and he's a great story teller." Bell walked back over to the stew and shoveled some into a few bowls.

"Kid you make me seem like an angel." Zeb was obviously flattered by the young girls words.

"I meant every word Zeb. Although you maybe grumpy sometimes and a bit pushy, theirs always a reason and I've learned to avoid you during those times."

"Well everyones has there pros and cons." Hera said walking into the room walking around the blankets on the floor over to the table so she could eat too.

"Yeah but I never said he wasn't an angel." Bell said only to be picked up by Zeb and put into his lap. She nuzzled his chest as he ate. Even offered her a few spoon fulls. She ate them without argument.

Hera could see Keesa looking into the bowl picking through the food before starting to eat. She made a face that would only cause Hera to giggle. The girl started to practically shovel the food into her mouth as fast as she could. She had forgotten that the girl had pretty much been eating old canned foods for the past few months. A lot of that sort of stuff didn't have a flavor.

"Like it?" Ezra asked the girl nodded her head really fast before handing the bowl to Ezra who laughed. "Well Bell has been taught how to cook and has been reading as many cook books as she can get hold of."

"How long have you two been married?"

"Married!" Ezra and Bell said loudly before looking at one another then shaking their head pointing at one another and then started to laugh hard.

"Oh no sweetheart Bell is an ex slave who chose Ezra. He is technically her master." Sabine said bringing a bowl over. Ezra set the bowl Keesa had set down next to her.

"Yeah I see her more like a little sister rather then a wife. I mean she's only 10 years old and I've 16 thats a bit...to old." Ezra said and chuckled.

"So you don't love her then?" Keesa asked.

"Well...I suppose I love her but only cause I'm a big brother to her."

"Yup and Kanan and Hera are my parents, Zeb and Chopper are my Uncles and Sabine and Ezra are my brother and sister." Bell said. Keesa giggled as she looked at chopper who reached over and petted the young slave girl.

"See thats no fair...why does she get treated good and we don't?" Ezra asked Chopper who zapped at him threateningly. "Oh sure...she's your favorite." Chopper made a few warbles as he scooted away to do whatever Chopper did...probably setting up a new prank.

Later on that night Kanan peaked into the room to see everyone sleeping. His friend left to go check on his own children. Everyone was sleeping soundly except Bell who pulled the blanket closer up on her Master having already tucked the young girl hours ago. Bell looked up at Kanan as he put his jacket down near the door.

"And why aren't you sleeping?" He asked. Bell shook her head.

"My head kind of hurts." She admitted Kanan sat down next to her hearing all the soft breathing in the room.

"Yeah I kind of figured you would start to hurt once you settled down a bit." He said and patted the spot next to him.

"What of the girl?" Bell asked. Kanan smiled and looked down at her.

"She has relatives that want to keep her. So that will be our next stop." Kanan said looking down at her with a smile. "Why were you worried she was going to take your place?" He chuckled. Bell just rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"No...but...I do often wonder if you and mom were going to have any...you know...of your own? I read a book about it and thought what would happened if you did."

"You mean if Hera and I had children you're afraid we'll push you away?"

"Well...yes...since it is yours biologically and I am not." Bell chuckled nervously. Heras hand reached out and touched Bells leg.

"We wouldn't trade you for anything. Although...it just meant your responsibility as a big sister would grow. Yet Kanan and I aren't even married yet so that part of the equation isn't even started yet."

"When is it going to start?" A voice echoed in the room and everyone else just giggled. Everyone was awake. Ezra turned over and pulled Bell from Kanans arms and put his head on her cheek as they lay down.

"Mine..." He said. Bell just giggled only to be tickled by him and Sabine.

"Ah well...I haven't found the perfectly place to ask her...or a ring. I haven't found one that I figured would be perfect for her either." He sighed laying back. "Soon..."


End file.
